24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Belcheck
Appearance in Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm I don't recall him being seen or mentioned anywhere in Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm, only presumably left at the hacker base. He wasn't anywhere in the background.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, he was. He is in the second act-in clock split screen, and in the background of the following scene--Acer4666 (talk) 09:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::What Acer said. He is standing beside Jack when he is talking with Adrian and the hackers. Thief12 (talk) 16:33, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Apologies, it's hard when one is watching these episodes back-to-back.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey, no need to apologize. I didn't really see him the first time around, and Acer clarified it to me on another talk page. I rewatched the episode a day or two ago, and that was when I noticed him. Thief12 (talk) 00:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Enigmatic backstory I still don't understand who Belcheck is. Is there any information out there at all that the wiki is missing? --Toughtopay (talk) 20:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think there's much left to understand. He was a Serbian who somehow met Jack, and started helping him. At some point, Jack saved his life. I'm sure the writers intended the character to be a bit shady and mysterious, so there's not much else out there. Thief12 (talk) 21:01, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::So you're telling me Belcheck is a character that Jack Bauer trusts with not only his own life, but also the lives of Chloe and President Heller, and the writers never told us anything more than his (likely fake) name, a hint about his potential nationality (we only know he was in the Serbian mob, not even that he is Serbian as far as I remember), and a hint about his relationship with Jack? Maybe I'm just looking at this the wrong way. Do we know if the writers perhaps planning to have another season of 24 during which we find out who in the world Belcheck is? I just refuse to believe that, with the important roles played by Belcheck, the writers were perfectly content with ending the series without telling us anything about him or why Jack Bauer trusts him so much. It just wouldn't make any sense. --Toughtopay (talk) 22:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :::You don't seem to be very familiar with the narrative methods of 24, or indeed TV and film in general. Enigmatic characters and unanswered mysteries are oft used devices in all of fiction. Having everything neatly answered and wrapped up is not something most viewers really crave. Regardless, this talk page should not be used for general discussion of the show or speculation on the future of 24 - please use your blog if you wish to do that. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 00:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: I agree with Acer. Belcheck was virtually an extension of Jack Bauer himself: in terms of the narrative, he permitted Jack to bilocate. Their backstory... the reasons and the explanation for the trust that exists between Jack and Belcheck... is between them only. This missing backstory gives the viewer the license to imagine whatever they want. For example, I imagine Jack saving him from some sort of horrible situation, and Belcheck swears his life in return to Jack. 03:07, August 25, 2014 (UTC)